


Winning Over The Obstacle

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Bones, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a broken leg, but it won't stop him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Over The Obstacle

Sam muttered under his breath that this wasn't a good idea. What the hell had Dean been thinking that they would be able to hunt when Dean had to get around with the aid of a pair of crutches. Like they weren't a disadvantage. 

Sam turned to look behind him to see how far behind Dean was. He had to give him credit for never stopping fighting or not slacking. He was not that far away so Sam stopped to wait. Up close, he noticed that Dean had started to sweat with the effort of getting through the vegetation. For his brother he said they should take a breather.

Dean only gave himself a few minutes before he started forward again. The next pause he allowed himself was when they reached the target, an old hunting cabin. 

"I'll keep watch, and you go in," Dean said to Sam as though they had not already decided to do it that way.

Sam went in, immediately seeing how the ghost had treated any hunters that had taken refuge there. When he moved into the back room, he felt a breeze and in the next moment, he had to duck so he was not hit by what had probably once been a chair. Sam tried to get back out, but the ghost was not letting him. He shouted to Dean that he had to check the rear.

Time passed and the salt shots didn't seem to help. Among the lumber that hit the walls, Sam heard some bangs from outside, and he also thought he heard Dean swearing.

The ghost increased the flying objects and at a faster speed. When it looked like Sam would not remain unharmed, the ghost finally went up in flames. Sam was happy, but he could not yet move. The ghost had managed to get two knives in him, which pinned him to the floor. When Dean came hobbling in, he became even happier.

"Thanks," Sam said as Dean got the knives out. Together they had to bind one of the wounds, so Sam wouldn't bleed out.

Had it been any other time, Sam would have asked Dean what took him so long to get rid of the ghost, but now Sam was only happy Dean had been there at all. They had learned that they should probably try to stop with hunting as long Dean needed the crutches, though.

***The End***


End file.
